AMF
AMF is the ninth level in [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]].'' After getting intelligence from the files found in the Bunker in the previous mission, The SAS find that the nuke from Intervention is in a shipyard in Russia. Bravo 9 and a squad of SAS are sent to find and disarm it. Walkthrough You spawn in an alley way with Capt. O'Leary. O'Leary will go down the alley, then he will sneak up on a Russian guard and kill the guard by hitting him with his MP5. After killing the guard, Munsley will order you to disarm the two explosives on the dock. The first explosive is near some boxes in the center, and the second one is near the door to enter the building. After you disarm the second explosive, an Ultranationalist will open the door, fire his gun, and tell you to "get out of here" (on higher difficulty he sometimes uses a Shotgun, so watch out!). After you kill the guard, Munsley will order you to go upstairs and cover the rest of the squad with the M2 machine gun. You fight your way to the machine gun, and use it to kill the incoming enemies. After that, your teammates will come into the building, and open a door to the other side of the shipyard. Behind the door will be Ultranationalists; kill them and fight your way through the hallway. After that, follow the squad to "Location 7" and help them take out the enemies there. At "Location 7", you have to fight through hallways, rooms, and docks. Then you go upstairs, where there will be more Ultranationalists, with one of them using an RPG-7. Take them out and move on. When you reach a certain room, SSgt. Munsley will order you to get on the machine gun emplacement. When you get on the machine gun, a truck with Ultranationalists will come into the yard; take them out with your machine gun. After that, the Ultranationalists will open a door and attack you from behind. After you and your squad kill them, command will tell you that the nuke is in a truck and the Ultranationalists are trying to get it out of the dock. You and SSgt. Munsley go through the door and fight your way to the garage downstairs. When you get to the garage there will be several Ultranationalists. First, take out the ones near the door, then when you go downstairs you will be ambushed. Take out the enemies in front, and then take cover and kill the ones behind you. Then an Ultranationalist in the truck with the nuke will try to drive away; Capt. O'Leary will kill the driver and order you to disarm the nuke. After you disarm the nuke the mission will end. Trivia *The truck with the nuke can run you over. *AMF is internet slang for Always Means Fun. Category:Call of Duty 4 (DS) Single Player Levels Category:Levels